Menma
by Shannaro-sama
Summary: A FemNaru story, NOT FemMenma. Destroying Konoha by using the Kyubi wasn't enough for the Masked Man; he had kidnapped the Yondaime's daughter and took her to Nagato and Konan to raise her as their own. Will that change her destiny? Or will she accomplish what her father had entrusted her with? R & R! Reposted.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: I repeat; this is a FemNaru story NOT FemMenma! Who's this story's protagonist? A FemNaru named Menma! Do you get it or should I repeat once more?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

* * *

**How Did It All Begin**

On the tenth day of the tenth month, a great beast known as the Kyūbi no Yōko had rampaged through Konohagakure no Sato, destroying much of the village and killing so many shinobi who were trying to protect the village and the villagers. The brave leader of the village, who was known as the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life by sealing the beast into a newborn infant…

The sealing happened outside the village, and the only witnesses were the former leader, the Sandaime Hokage and two shinobi who were accompanying him.

The Sandaime Hokage slowly approached the child, but all of a sudden, the elderly shinobi felt a strange presence before taking a fighting stance. A figure wearing black from head to toe suddenly appeared out of nowhere near the crying infant, surprising the two other shinobi. The Sandaime was eyeing the mysterious yet suspicious figure. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

The figure ignored the old man and knelt down then held up the baby in his arms. The old man gritted his teeth before pointing his Adamantine Staff at the mysterious man while the other two shinobi ran and stopped beside the elderly man, holding their kunai.

"Whoever you are put that child down!" One of them demanded. The three of them didn't want to make a move in fear that the mysterious man might try to harm the child.

Yet again, the man ignored them but took one last glance at them before disappearing using a strange yet unique Jikūkan Ninjutsu, much to the surprise of the three shinobi.

"That man… he had kidnapped the Yondaime's child!" The other shinobi exclaimed. From the color of his eyes, you can tell that he's a Hyūga.

The Sandaime remained silent at this, but his eyes were narrowing. _That man… he used a unique Jik__ū__kan Ninjutsu I have never seen before… was he the one responsible for extracting the Kyūbi from Kushina and releasing it on Konoha? Who is he anyway? And what is he going to do with Minato's child?_

"Sandaime-sama that man disappeared without a trace! We don't know where did he go!" The other one exclaimed.

The Sandaime sighed before turning back. "Come on. We're heading back to the village."

This turned out to be some day. First, the Kyūbi was released from Kushina and attacked the village, and then a mysterious masked man kidnaps the Kyūbi's new Jinchūriki! The village didn't only sustain great damage and lost many strong shinobi, but also lost its most powerful weapon: The Jinchūriki.

* * *

In the highest tower in Amegakure, two members of an organization called Akatsuki were resided. They are a red-haired man and a blue-haired woman; the man's name was Nagato while the woman's name was Konan. The man was immobilized due to an incident during the last war; he can't walk on his legs, just move around using a wheel chair.

Suddenly, the two of them had felt a presence; the Masked Man had appeared in front of them, holding the baby in his hands. The two stared blankly at the Masked Man; where did he find the baby and why did he pick it up?

"Save your breath; I know what you're going to say." The Masked Man told the other two.

"So, can you enlighten us?" The red-haired man asked.

"Of course."

The mysterious man told them the story from the start to the end, until a certain point caught Nagato's attention. He raised his eyebrows before asking. "The Child of Prophecy?"

The other man nodded. "The Yondaime Hokage mentioned that Jiraiya had told them about this prophecy. The prophecy says that a disaster will strike the shinobi world in the future, and the harbinger of that disaster is supposed to be me." He smirked behind his mask. "And this child here is the one who's supposed to stop me, the Child of Prophecy."

Pain's Rinnegan eyes narrowed. _So, he's the one Jiraiya-sensei had talked about._

"Why did you bring the child here?" The blue-haired woman asked.

"I want to prove the Yondaime wrong." He replied. "I want the child to know nothing about her real parents and most importantly, the legacy the Yondaime had entrusted her with."

"What about the Kyūbi?" The other man asked.

"Don't tell her about the Kyūbi too, although she might know about it one day."

They both nodded at him. The man handed the baby to Konan but before leaving, he turned back to the two. "By the way, her name is Menma."

They both looked at him and blinked. Menma? Like the ingredient found in ramen? Why would anyone give their child such a name?

"Are you sure about this?" Nagato asked the man.

"Absolutely." He replied before disappearing using his Jikūkan Ninjutsu.

Konan looked at the child in her hands. Nagato moved his chair to the child and touched her cheek gently; his friend looked at him in slight surprise.

"No need to be surprised, Konan." He said and then smiled. "I don't want her to suffer like us when we were children, so we're going to shower her with all of the love that we've known for a short time."

The woman's orange eyes narrowed at her friend before nodding at him. "Yes."

He then looked at her with a smile. "Konan, will you marry me?"

The woman was shocked to hear this from her friend. Her eyes were still narrowing at the red-haired man before nodding at him. "Yes!" She knelt beside him and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

A middle-aged man was seen peeking on women in the hot springs. He was wearing nothing other than a towel on his waist. The man was none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin. "This is so amazing!" He stated while blushing; blood was running from his nose.

"Ahem."

The man froze then slowly turned back. His face went red with anger when he saw a black and orange toad with extendable abdomen. "Gerotora! Why are you interrupting me at a time like this?!" He snapped angrily at the toad.

The toad known as Gerotora sighed; some things never change. "I have to inform you about something."

The man rolled his eyes and went back to peeking at women. "Go away, Gerotora."

"The Yondaime had passed away."

Jiraiya slowly turned back to the scroll toad, shocked at this revelation. His eyes were narrowing at the toad. "What did you say…?"

"You heard me. The Yondaime is dead."

Jiraiya's eyes were still narrowing; how could this happen? "Why? What happened?"

"The Kyūbi had attacked Konoha; the Yondaime had sealed the Kyūbi in his child and died in the process."

_Menma? She was born today and at the same time, the Kyūbi had attacked Konoha? What is going on? _"But why would Minato seal the Kyūbi in his own child?"

Gerotora shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, the Yondaime had written the key to the Hakke no Fūin located on his child's stomach and told me to entrust it to you."

"Really? Show it to me."

The toad extended his abdomen to reveal the scroll; the scroll had strange inscribing on it. The Sannin took a look at the key then nodded. "So, Minato had written the key on you and entrusted it to me?"

Gerotora nodded. The old man stood up.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going back to Konoha."

* * *

Back in Konoha, we see the Sandaime Hokage in a meeting with three of the village's elders: Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzō.

"So that masked individual had kidnapped the new Jinchūriki?" The old woman asked.

The Sandaime nodded and then sighed.

"Did you figure out who he was?" The glasses-wearing old man asked.

The former Hokage shook his head. "No, but I have a strong feeling that man was the one responsible for the Kyūbi's attack."

"If that's true, then he's an Uchiha." The spiky-haired elder stated.

The other elders turned to him. An Uchiha?

"What makes you so sure about this?" The Sandaime asked.

"Think about it, Hiruzen." Danzō began. "The members of the Uchiha clan are gifted with the Sharingan. As you all know, the Sharingan has the ability to control the Kyūbi; their ancestor Uchiha Madara had controlled the Kyūbi and used it in his final battle against the Shodai Hokage."

They all kept thinking about it for a moment, before the old woman spoke. "Your analysis makes very much sense. However, we don't have evidence that an Uchiha was responsible for the attack," She said before turning to Hiruzen. "nor that the mysterious man was the one who did it."

"I agree with Koharu." Homura said.

The Sandaime sighed again. "What are we going to do now? Our military power had surely decreased after the attack."

"Not only that, but the Jinchūriki was kidnapped too, which means we have lost our main military power." Homura stated.

"After we were the most powerful ninja village, we're now at the bottom. How ironic." Koharu said.

"Even worse, the Masked Man might have killed the child." The glasses-wearing man added.

The spiky-haired old man smirked. "Then, he had done a great favor to us."

The Sandaime glared at his childhood friend before shaking his head. "No. I don't think he had kidnapped her to kill her." He stated. "I got a feeling he had kidnapped her because she has the Kyūbi in her. He would take care of her until he no longer has need for her and then extract the beast from her."

"That's quite possible too." Homura agreed.

Danzō's only revealed eye widened as something hit him. "I have a brilliant idea. How about asking Takigakure to give us their Bijū?"

The other elders turned to the spiky-haired elder. What is he thinking about?

"Why? Why Takigakure?" The old woman asked.

"Takigakure isn't one of the five main ninja villages; the five ninja villages are the only ones allowed to have the Bijū."

"Says who?" The Sandaime asked.

"Says me. Think about it, Hiruzen. This way, we will make up for our lack of a main military power."

"His idea makes sense." Koharu agreed.

"I agree too." The glasses-wearing elder stated.

"But what if Takigakure refused to hand us their Bijū?" The Sandaime asked.

"Then we'll have to take it by force."

"I refuse to do that if they refused to hand us the Bijū."

The spiky-haired elder frowned. "You're wasting a great opportunity, Hiruzen."

Hiruzen sighed for the third time. "Fine. But who will become the Jinchūriki?"

The bandaged man smirked. "In order to prevent the Jinchūriki from turning traitor, they must be related to one of the Kage of the village. Since none of the previous Hokage's descendants are here, this leaves your family, Hiruzen."

The former Hokage's eyes narrowed. "Who are you suggesting?"

"You have two options: It might either be your youngest child, or your soon-to-be-born grandchild."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. "I have already lost my wife tonight! I can't lose another family member!"

"He didn't say anything about losing your family." Homura stated.

The old man gritted his teeth; his hands were forced which leaves him no choice. "Alright."

"So, who have you decided to become the Jinchūriki?" Danzō asked.

The Sandaime kept thinking hard about it. Who he will choose? His son or his grandson?

* * *

After five days of the Kyūbi's attack, the Sannin had finally made it back to his home village. Upon entering Konoha, he saw many houses being rebuilt by many Konoha citizens. _What destructive power! _He exclaimed in his mind before gazing up at the Hokage Monument. His eyebrows were raised up in surprise. _It's a miracle the Monument was unharmed, but I think Minato had something to do with it. _He continued walking to the Hokage office.

When he arrived, he knocked the door and with approval from his former teacher, he entered the office, surprising the older man. "Jiraiya! I'm glad you're back to the village."

"Save your breath, jiji. Where's Minato's child?"

The Hokage froze and remained silent for a while; his silence irritated Jiraiya and made him snap at the old man. "Spill it out, jiji! Where's Minato's daughter?! Where's Menma?!"

"Calm down, Jiraiya. Sit down so I can explain everything to you."

The white-haired man growled in irritation before sitting down. After the old man had told his former student about what happened during the night of the attack, the man's eyes almost bulged from their sockets before he stood up with anger burning in his eyes. "My goddaughter was kidnapped by a mysterious stranger and you're calm about this?!" He shouted. "I bet Minato would be happy about this!" He stated sarcastically.

The old man sighed. "Do you think I'm not worried about her?!" The old man snapped. "Look Jiraiya. If we send our shinobi to look for her that would be a waste of time because there are so many places to look for in this entire world!" He retorted back. "Besides, we have no clue about the whereabouts of this man or his identity or where he came from."

"I do."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I have a clue about who the Masked Man is."

"Hmm? Who could it be?"

Jiraiya's eyes were stern. "Uchiha Madara."

The old man put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Oh God. First, Danzō had suspected the man to be an Uchiha and now you're saying that he's the legendary shinobi himself?! How can he be alive after this whole time?!"

"Well, I have my doubts, jiji."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Well, who do you think will be the Jinchūriki of the new Bijū? Is it Asuma or Konohamaru? And yes, I made Konohamaru the same age as the other main characters and main supporting characters of the story. This is not voting; I have already decided who will be the Jinchūriki.**

**Second A/N: If you have noticed any grammar mistakes or missing words, just ignore them. It only means I am too lazy to edit.**

**Third A/N: There will be OCs in the story.**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading; hope you've enjoyed it. Feel free to review! I really LOVE reviews!**


	2. AN

**A/N: Well, I have decided to give this story to another author. She's also my friend and she's a good writer. I'm really sorry about this.**


End file.
